


Postcards From The Edge

by notchi



Category: Dragon Ball, DragonBallZ
Genre: 18+, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Spanking, angsty, fluff at the end, kakavegeweek2021, mature - Freeform, prompt: birthday, the seven years goku is gone, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchi/pseuds/notchi
Summary: Goku has been gone for seven years and Vegeta isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	Postcards From The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I just wanted to add a little blip about my dear friend @Dulcinea for helping me get through my block on this! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have gotten through the smut scene (she practically wrote it FOR ME) & definitely wouldn't have been motivated to continue writing this! So thank you so much, definitely go check her stuff out! Trust me, it's worth while <3

“Take care of ChiChi for me okay?”

Then he was gone. 

-

Seven years had passed since, seven long, fruitful and joyous years had come and gone — just like that. The world had finally known  _ peace _ again, had finally entered an era where they could rest, without having to risk their lives for their home planet. 

It had been.. difficult at first. It was almost as though they didn’t understand how to live, how to  _ be _ . Now that they didn’t have to fight, it seemed to be the only thing that really made any sense to any of them. Piccolo stuck to his ways, returning to the Lookout to mentor Dende. Bulma had started conducting research on how to actually build a time machine after Future Trunks’ appearance. Tien, Chaoutzu, Krillin and Yamcha had decided to retire from fighting, Krillin even deciding to settle down with Android Eighteen. Gohan grew up, and was now attending High School like his mother always dreamed and Chichi had given birth to her second son, Goten. 

Vegeta had sworn off fighting, not that there was anyone who could pose as a challenge now, and instead began to train his son as soon as he showed signs of walking, much to Bulma’s dismay.

It had been a merciful seven years for them, and while everyone was grateful Vegeta was… a lot of things. Miserably bored for one thing, angry for another, and whatever else he couldn’t pinpoint going on inside of his wicked mind. He had been given time to think, to reflect, and worst of all.. it was all in relation to Kakarot and his sacrifice. 

The Prince could not for the life of him begin to understand why he had been gone for so long, with not so much as a single check in. More so, he still can’t understand why Kakarot had sent his son in there in the first place, followed up by giving Cell a senzu bean. Had he not done that in the first place, had he actually used whatever excuse for a brain he had inside of his head.. maybe things would’ve been different. 

Maybe he’d still be here.

Vegeta rubbed at his eyes and put down the book he had been reading. He had woken up some time ago to a bed empty except for his presence, and the faint sound of bustling around what his family called home. He knew what was waiting for him, and still he had decided to read instead — enjoying the peace and quiet before the storm rolled in. 

Otherwise known as his wife and child. 

However, he had lost focus, had lost track of his mind and let it wander elsewhere, to the place it always seemed to travel no matter how insistent he was in keeping it  _ away _ from there. His efforts were futile, Kakarot invaded every part of his life, his being, and he wasn’t even here to hit or punch. 

What a waste. 

The short Saiyan slid out of bed, casting his book to the top of his nightstand without bookmarking the page he was last on — he’d find it whenever he decided to return. He dressed himself in a pair of grey drawstring sweatpants and a black tank top, bare feet gliding along the floor, almost completely silent as he made his way out towards the kitchen. 

He rounded the corner, only to jump at the sound of two high-pitched voices cheering: “Happy Birthday!” directly in his face. For a moment he was confused, and quickly he realized that the time for this yearly celebration had come once again. A tradition that he had no idea of, and had never celebrated before they had entered a time where they could  _ actually _ afford to celebrate them. 

“Happy Birthday Dad!” Trunks, now seven years old waved from his place at the table. Vegeta said nothing, only nodded his head in his direction before regaining his composure in order to join them at the table.

Before him, rested a stack of pancakes, nestled snugly on a silver saucer. On the top of the pancakes one candle sat, lit and waiting for him to blow it out.  _ To make a wish. _ Bulma’s voice reminded him, as it did every year, always asking what he was going to wish for and then putting a hand over his mouth when he was about to tell her. “You can’t tell me, otherwise it won’t come true!” She’d exclaimed, and Vegeta would roll his eyes and yell back that she had  _ asked _ him to. 

A gentle gust from his lips and the flame flickered out, there was a wish in the back of his mind — or rather, a thought of something he wouldn’t mind getting. He was not confident that it would come true, that any of their wishes made on a candle would come true. They’d all done  _ real _ wishing on the dragon balls, this was minuscule in comparison. 

They ate in mostly silence, besides Trunks babbling to Bulma about going over to Kakarot’s house to play with his newest brat. Bulma had shrugged and mentioned something about inviting them over to Capsule Corp, but by that point Vegeta had drowned their voices out. 

“Vegeta, help me with the dishes!” She called, waving a hand in front of his face to bring him back down to reality. He grumbled, but did as he was asked, piling up the sticky plates on top of one another and bringing them over to the sink where his wife stood, waiting patiently. 

He placed them down, and turned to leave but Bulma’s hand on his bicep caught his attention. “Hey..” The blue-haired woman spoke softly, hand moving delicately up and down the expanse of his taut muscles. “I know it’s your birthday and all but..” She leaned close to his ear, and the Saiyan felt a chill creep up his spine. “Since I wore the handcuffs last week, it’s your turn to wear them this week.” 

Vegeta felt his cheeks grow hot, eyes roaming the room to make sure they were truly alone. Embarrassed he yanked his arm from her grasp, crossing them over his chest and shaking his head. Bulma was grinning, knowing that she had more or less bothered him with her words, considering the way he stomped out of there with his tail between his legs. 

“Love you!” She called when he was out of sight, and Vegeta just scoffed loudly, making his way outside towards the Gravity Chamber to punch something. 

-

Vegeta had been so busy training, that he hadn’t even noticed the sun drift away in the sky. He found himself feeling  _ disappointed _ , disappointed that he’d missed the blend of orange and red in the sky, disappointed that he would not get to watch the sky morph into something so much more beautiful than it already was. 

Lo and behold, he had been proven wrong, for once. Vegeta would never admit it out loud, but he actually lived in a realm where orange was a breathtaking colour, where it could be something other than a flat, burnt colour such as the clothes Kakarot wore. 

_ Again _ his thoughts drifted to the large, burly man as he sat on the steps of the Gravity Chamber, towelling off his face from the sheet of sweat that resided there. He looked up to the starlit sky, searching for something, searching for a reason for his guilt, for the pressure against his chest. 

Perhaps the orange in the sky, the sunset wasn’t the only reason why he felt so bummed about missing the colourful explosion of colours. It was possible that, in a way, Vegeta considered the sky a tribute to Kakarot, his favourite shades of blue during the day, and a magnificent orange just before night. 

It made the fact that he was the last full-blooded Saiyan alive more bearable, it made the fact that seven long years had gone by, and his family had moved on but he was the one still angry. Him, Prince of all Saiyan’s, Elite warrior, succumbing to petty anger for a noble sacrifice. 

Many things didn’t make sense to him, but that had to have taken the cake. Most days didn’t matter, most days he would be fine with a passing thought or memory and go about his day, but today, well, he supposed today was different. 

-

_ “Make a wish.”  _

_ I wish to see Kakarot one last time. _

  
  


-

The same wish every year, the same wish he’d tried on the Dragon Balls that refused to work simply because Kakarot didn’t want to return home, he wasn’t ready, or  _ something _ . He had stopped trying years ago, he knew when to give up, when to stop.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same for letting go. He was unbelievably angry,  _ still _ . More than he let on he was sure. Seven years had passed and his anger had not dwindled in the slightest, he was sure that when he saw Kakarot again, if ever, he would punch him so hard that it would send him back to wherever he came from. 

Then again, he was unsure if he even wanted to see the clown. He hadn’t checked in over the entire span of seven years, as far as Vegeta knew, he was still unaware of the birth of his second born son. _ Idiot.  _ The Prince mused inwardly, just as his breathing had returned to a normal pace. From where he sat, he could hear the festivities taking place inside of the dome-shaped house, and even as he heard their laughter through the fortified walls, he had no desire to join in with them. 

Until the  _ screaming _ started. 

Vegeta’s head snapped towards the direction of the dome-shaped building almost instantly, if he focused, he could feel his family and friends ki spiking with fear. He grumbled low under his breath, but didn’t hesitate to take off towards the entrance at full speed, flying through the doors and into the entryway of their home. 

He stuck close to the walls as usual, casually walking alongside them as he made his way down the corridor into the common area, where the main party was taking place.

“Oh my god!” He heard Bulma’s cry, encouraging him to break out into a full out sprint, rounding the corner to face what he was sure was a horrific scene. 

In a way, it was. 

Everyone stood in a cluster facing him, eyes wide and glimmering with a feeling that wasn’t exactly unknown to him. Their lips parted in surprise or excitement, confusion perhaps, he wasn’t entirely sure. However, they weren’t gawking at him. 

In the middle of the small half-circle they’d created stood a man with taut muscles, broad shoulders, strong shoulder blades that flexed underneath the soft orange fabric he was wearing and a head of wild, unruly, inky hair. 

_ Kakarot _ . 

“ _ Dad _ !” An adult Gohan broke through the stunned silence, easily slicing through the crowd to wrap his father in a tight embrace. Kakarot’s shoulders shook in a fond laugh, as he returned the gesture, giving his son the once over. “Wow Gohan, you’re huge!” 

His son stood back, scratching at the back of his neck but an obvious pink tinted his cheeks at the compliment. 

“So are you guys just going to stand there all day?” Kakarot chirped, and all at once they surged forwards, like starving animals being thrown steaks to embrace and shower him with love. 

“Vegeta isn’t this great?” Bulma called, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as they flickered over to him to meet his steely gaze. 

Kakarot turned then, his eyes still the same; dark and soft. His skin unmarred, his face still carrying a level of childish puffiness but only if you looked deep enough. He was the same, but he was also  _ different _ . 

“Hey Vegeta!” Kakarot grinned, a smile that reached every part of his face, lighting up his features as he lifted his hand in a friendly wave. No matter how much he tried to despise this being with every fibre of his body, there was something alluring about his bubbly manner, about how  _ warm _ he was. 

“Tch.” Vegeta scoffed, turning up his chin as he rounded the corner and left, the only words he could make out as his feet carried him away were:

“What’s eating him?” 

-

The Prince returned to the Gravity Chamber in a haze, had his wish  _ actually _ come true? Kakarot was inside, mingling and catching up with his loved ones and while Vegeta wanted to bask in that, wanted to simply let go and enjoy the simple fact that he’d finally come to visit — he couldn’t.

Call it pride or perhaps ego, but he wasn’t particularly happy or excited about the surprise visit. There was a part of him that desperately wanted him to be, but it was easily suppressed by the anger pooling in his stomach, white, hot, sizzling anger. 

He supposed that training was better than blowing up their house, at least this would count for less nagging on Bulma’s part. 

Maybe. 

  
  


The door to the Gravity Chamber slammed shut behind him, ricocheting off the linoleum walls into a fading echo that was lost on his ears. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t falter, didn’t give himself time alone with whatever emotions were running their course, instead he just jumped right into training. 

He had always used it as an escape, even now, in times of peace, he still  _ needed _ it, couldn’t give it up and refused no matter how many times his loved ones insisted that there was no reason for it, that they were safe. Vegeta knew better, after living most of his life in fear, ruled by others, he knew so much better. 

Not to mention, it helped regulate his anger. Somewhat at least, in any case, it exhausted him enough to put his complaining out of commission for a little while. 

Lasers shot out from the bots at him and with ease, he dodged them. Gloved fingers curled inwards to form a fist, he pulled his arm back to gain momentum as he swung full force at the bot, with the intention to crush it, to kill it as was his usual training regime.

However, instead of the cold feeling of metal touching his knuckles, they hit something hard and warm instead. 

“Ow!” Came from in front of him, and with a thud, the large mass landed on the ground of the gravity chamber. 

Vegeta’s eyebrows knit into a furrow, lips thinning into an unimpressed line upon his face. His boots hit the ground with a gentle click, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Kakarot.” He spit, his words dripping with more venom than he intended. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Rubbing his cheek, the big oaf got to his feet and shrugged his shoulders. “You looked pretty mad earlier, figured I would see what you were up to.” So nonchalant, so relaxed, like nothing had ever happened, like nothing had ever changed. 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “So you decided to interrupt me? I’d say the punch to the face is well deserved then.” 

Kakarot frowned and sized him up momentarily, it made his skin burn, or crawl, he wasn’t sure. “Are you okay?” The Prince scoffed out loud, had he really intruded on his training to ask such a soft question? It was  _ almost _ insulting. 

“I hate to disappoint you but if you came in here for a chit-chat you’d better leave.” Arms still crossed, fingers clenched into tight fists, what was it about this idiot that pissed him off so much? Even his presence was enough to send his anger skyrocketing once more. 

Kakarot lifted a hand, rubbing at the back of his neck in an awkward manner. His lips parted then faltered, as if he were deciding on what the next words out of his mouth would be. “Well it’s just — you’re acting like you don’t want me here.” He stated, so softly that Vegeta was unsure if he’d even heard correctly or not. 

The shorter male rolled his eyes. “Way to state the obvious Kakarot, how  _ astute _ .” His manner of speaking only seemed to encourage the frown marring the taller Saiyan’s features. If he wasn’t so pissed off, he may have been confused — what right did he have to act so offended by his words? 

“Vegeta I’m confused, you’re the one who wanted me here.” 

Another scoff, this one followed by a hollow laugh, void of any genuine humour. “You must be joking Kakarot, you don’t  _ actually _ believe that.” The Prince scanned his facial features; his eyes, his jaw, the way he carried his weight, any telltale sign that he was pulling his leg.

It would seem that he wasn’t. 

“You wanted me here — for your birthday?” Kakarot interrupted his thoughts, reeling him back into this ridiculous reality. His tone of voice was questioning, almost as though he was wondering if he had heard incorrectly, if he’d gotten his dates wrong. “It is your birthday, isn’t it? I tried hard not to forget..” He trailed off, hand falling away from his cheek and back to his side. 

Vegeta gaped, momentarily. Unsure of what to say or how to continue. Sure, it was his birthday — that much was obvious, but someone had clearly given him false information, and whoever that was he was going to pay them a visit shortly after he had finished up here. 

“You wished for me.” Kakarot declared, with a determined look in his eye. “I heard it myself, I wouldn’t make a mistake like that.” As though he was trying to convince himself, sure of it, but wavering the more they stared at one another. 

“I don’t want you here,” Vegeta gritted out, through clenched teeth. He felt embarrassment wash over him, embarrassment that Kakarot had actually heard him wish for such a silly thing, and anger that he had heard him and hadn’t visited sooner. “Leave. Now.” 

Kakarot took a step towards him and without hesitation, the shorter male shot an energy blast in his direction. The earth-raised Saiyan stepped out of the way, allowing the blast to slam into the side of the Gravity Chamber, causing the foundation to tremble slightly. 

“Vegeta!” He exclaimed, looking genuinely confused and offended, like he  _ didn’t _ deserve it. “I’m just trying to—“

Another blast, stronger than the last at his feet, causing him to jump back to avoid being hit. His eyes burned once they connected with one another’s again, burned with something akin to anger, frustration possibly? 

Good, get mad. 

“Would you just—“ 

Multiple blasts this time, with the intent to hit him, with the intent to  _ hurt _ him. He wanted the idiot to feel pain, to feel it as much as he’d inflicted it. Selfless, the thought made him scoff, he was anything but. Little did he know all the suffering he’d caused to those closest to him, he did not have to endure their pain — but he would feel it now, if only a small amount. 

Kakarot’s boots skidded against the floor as one of the blasts landed, hitting him directly at chest level. He grit his teeth, fighting against the energy that threatened to topple him over again. 

When he had regained his stability again, he glared at Vegeta. “Fine.” He said, short and clipped,  _ agitated _ . “If that’s how you want to spend this time then  _ fine _ .” 

Within seconds Kakarot had dematerialized and reappeared in front of him, his fist connecting with Vegeta’s jaw with no warning and sending him backwards into the wall. He recovered within seconds, popping the muscles in his throbbing jaw before running at Kakarot with his full force.

Forearms met forearms, Vegeta slammed his knee into Kakarot’s gut who responded with a blow to the head by using his own head as the weapon. His vision blurred momentarily, but he had managed to send another blast that hit him dead on. 

His muscles burned, the anger pooling in his stomach was now brewing, sending him into a fit of rage that he fully intended to take out on his only equal, on the only other full-blooded Saiyan in existence. 

The fire in Kakarot’s eyes was much different from his own, it seemed as though he were truly alive. While he portrayed feelings of agitation, of frustration and of hurt, his eyes betrayed him. As much as he may have been feeling insulted, it was clear to Vegeta that Kakarot had been  _ waiting _ for this moment, maybe as long as he had. 

They stood facing each other for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move. Vegeta was many things; impatient, stubborn,  _ arrogant _ .. but he wasn’t stupid. He was observant, easily able to track Kakarot’s movements, the small weight shift from his left leg to his right one, the difference in stature as he lowered himself if only slightly in order to ready himself to strike. 

Kakarot was strong, but he was no tactician. 

In a flash, he had moved, disappearing from the mortal eye and Vegeta ducked into a roll towards the left side of the room, just barely missing the fist that swung overhead. He sent a blast towards Kakarot, which he too narrowly missed, and again they circled one another like predator and prey. 

“You’re different Vegeta.” Kakarot’s voice filled the large training room, The Prince didn’t let his words distract him, instead he responded with a cool, monotone voice. “A lot can change in seven years, can’t it, Kakarot?” 

He grinned in response, like the shorter male’s words held some sort of joke underneath the surface. 

They didn’t. 

Vegeta lunged this time, and his forearm hit the other’s, knuckles grinding against knuckles, ankles knocking against ankles, elbows blocking blows from knees and acting as the perfect tool to land a blow right in the center of the head. 

The earth-raised Saiyan crumpled to the ground, hissing softly and The Prince lunged, coming to sit on top of him, legs on either side of his body as his hands effectively pinned him to the ground. 

Kakarot, ever the resilient bastard he was, struggled underneath his hold, underneath his weight. A lot  _ had _ changed, and while he had given up fighting, training Trunks had proven to be worth his time. “ _ Vegeta _ !” The Saiyan underneath him very nearly whined, eyebrows knitting together as he crossed his arms in the form of an X to block the cheap blows he was throwing.

“That’s not fair!” Always playing by the rules, always one for fairness. Where had it ever gotten them? 

Still, he didn’t let up, he held him there. Fists crashing into his forearm, again and again, until he buckled and managed to escape. Large, strong hands rested on his shoulders, blasting him backwards until his back hit the wall of the Gravity Chamber with a loud  _ thwack _ ! 

“Do we have to do this? It’s  _ your _ birthday.” Kakarot emphasized, as if the word had meaning to him, as if he hadn’t already missed years of birthdays, so many that they’d all grown and learned how to live without him, in a world where he didn’t exist. 

His face was pulled down into a frown, harsh lines outlining his eyebrows as he stared at him, dark eyes pleading with him to stop. Vegeta rolled his shoulders, the tell tale twitch in his lip was enough for the younger male to raise his guard, feet locking into place, eyes watching him, waiting for whatever came next. 

“You can drop the act,” Vegeta sneered, Kakarot’s frown only deepened further. “As if my birthday has any significance to you at all.” 

Then, his dumbfounded look, lips parting to defend himself. “It does! Why else would I be here?” 

Vegeta swung at him then, full-force, aiming for his face, wherever he could get a jab in, wherever he could cause pain. No matter what he felt, it would never amount to the misery he’d left everyone with his sudden departure. 

With almost no effort at all, the fluffy-haired male caught his hand, warm fingertips curling around his in a grip so strong he found that he was unable to break free from it. Which only served to anger him further. “Let go of me.” The Prince hissed, raising his leg to knee Kakarot in the stomach, only to be met with a block just as swift. 

“You really think I don’t care about your birthday?” Soft voice, almost as soft spoken as his words. Gone was the harshness of his eyebrows, and instead they curved upwards. Eyes flickering with something Vegeta had no name or place for. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.” 

The Prince struggled, all of the hits went nowhere, all blocked effortlessly. His hands were crushed inside of his gloves, not enough to cause pain just yet, but enough to stop him from beating the man before him senseless. 

Angry, he practically spat in Kakarot’s face. “Idiot! You must be brainless if you think I care about your presence. As if I’d even notice you were gone all this time!” 

A slow blink. “But..  _ you did _ .” He was so sure of himself, so convinced. “ _ You missed me _ .” A whisper, like the words slowly rolled off of his lips and into the tense air between them.

Vegeta felt his stomach drop, felt the anger in his stomach boil over. The nerve to speak to him in such a way was astonishing. His energy crackled around him, rising up to the tips of his fingers. Easily he urged that energy out and around them, pushing them forwards — feeling a sliver of satisfaction once Kakarot’s back slammed into the wall behind him. 

Gloved hands flew up to wrap themselves around the large expanse of his neck, holding him there, keeping him there. He didn’t fight, didn’t struggle, just watched with wide eyes as Vegeta leaned close to him, so close that their noses were practically brushing against one another’s.

He felt Kakarot’s sharp breaths against his face, and the very fact that this might have been making him nervous, thrilled him to no ends. “Let’s get one thing straight.” Though he had lowered his voice, the malice dripping from his words still remained, as he intended. “You are  _ nothing _ to me, you could leave for another seven years and I wouldn’t bat an eye.” 

A squeeze around his neck, a soft noise of forced breath from the younger Saiyan’s lips encouraged him further. “You are nothing more than an example of everything I  _ never _ want to be. You are weak, soft, you let your emotions control you..” He trailed off, pulling back so that he could glare into those dark, chocolatey eyes. “You are not worthy of being called a Saiyan.” 

He waited for the backlash, waited for the struggle, waited for the fight to continue but it didn’t come. He did notice however, how Kakarot’s eyes flickered very briefly from his to his mouth, then back up, almost as if it hadn’t happened. 

Upon closer inspection, he noticed the rise of colour along his cheeks, the soft red dusting over his skin. The heat radiating off of him — a shift of Kakarot’s body against his was all it took for the pool of hot anger in the pit of his stomach to slowly melt away and be replaced with something else. Something  _ entirely _ different. 

Again Kakarot’s eyes swept downward to Vegeta’s lips, lingering there, his own eyes falling to a half-lid. His head dipped forwards, and the older Saiyan’s eyes widened. Parting his lips to put an end to whatever was about to happen didn’t help any, before he could get so much as a word out a pair of soft lips were covering his own. 

Vegeta’s world spun, a vicious circle that made him nauseous and aroused at the same time. For a brief moment, he found himself leaning into the kiss, moving slowly against the sloppy and clumsy rhythm the younger Saiyan had created. For a moment, he allowed himself that much.

Until he didn’t. 

A hand on Kakarot’s chest, shoving him backwards, a soft “ _ oof _ ” as his back hit the wall of the Gravity Chamber once more. “ _ Asshole _ .” Vegeta hissed, feeling the same anger from the beginning of their fight deep into his veins. The larger male looked taken aback, blinking rapidly at the flare of anger. “You wait  _ seven years _ to do this? You waited seven years to do…  _ this _ .”

Kakarot’s lips parted to speak but Vegeta beat him to the chase. “You don’t think I know what the halo above your head means?” Silence. The only response he received was silence, urging him to continue his rant. “You’re going back to the Otherworld after all this, so  _ why? _ ” 

Like a fish, he pursed his lips, eyes darting somewhere over his shoulder so that he wouldn’t have to look him in the eye. “I-I was scared.” He admitted, voice meek. “I never know where I stand with you.. I-I heard your wishes.. I just—“ A pause, a rough swallow to steady himself before he continued. “I was scared to come back because I had a feeling that this was all you wanted; to fight. I can’t…”

A growl from Vegeta. “You can’t  _ what? _ ”

Kakarot looked determined now, still a little nervous, but confident enough to look him in the eye. “I can’t be just a fight to you anymore because—because you’re  _ more _ than a fight to me.” A tremble was evident in his words, in the way he spoke with wide eyes, as if he were afraid of saying the wrong thing. 

Vegeta’s fingers curled around the front of his ridiculously coloured gi top, pulling him forwards only to slam him back against the wall again. “ _ Coward _ .” The word was clear as day, no hesitation, no falter or skip in his voice, the meaning and intention was clear. Crystal clear. “You’re  _ no _ Saiyan, running from this for seven years.” 

A sad smile crept onto Kakarot’s face, a smile that didn’t quite suit him. “You’re right..” He confessed. “I’m not.” Then, an exhale, like these words were difficult for him to even utter. “The Prince of all Saiyans..you wouldn’t want someone like  _ me _ .”

Vegeta’s free hand, formed into a tight fist crashed into the wall beside the younger male’s head. “Who the fuck are you to put words in my mouth?” Tiles from the wall crumbled to the floor, making a soft clatter that the Prince barely heard. “Who are you to decide my desires?” 

The dark-haired Saiyan stood perfectly still, eyes casted downwards despite the fact he was being held captive in between Vegeta and the wall. It pissed him off all the more that he wouldn’t look him in the eye, that he  _ couldn’t _ . “ _ Idiot _ .” The older male hissed before tugging the front of his orange gi towards him, sealing their lips in a heated kiss that he was finally in control of. 

Kakarot’s lips stayed unmoving, regardless of the passionate fire that burned between the two of them, regardless of the thick tension in the air, marred by arousal and other emotions they were unwilling to unpack. His lips stayed frozen, eyes wide and round, unsure of how to proceed or respond.

“Fucking—” Another hiss on Vegeta’s part. “You think you know what I want?” Words dipped into a tone that still held remnants of malice, but also seasoned with a certain huskiness. The hand that was balled up in the front of his gi shirt unraveled, pulling at and succeeding in ripping the fabric in one fell swipe. 

From the middle, split in two and barely hanging onto Kakarot’s shoulders was all that was left of his top. Exposed to him was a chest that he had seen many times before, during battle and training, but not like this.

“As if you’d be so bold as to assume that I don’t want  _ this _ .” The hand that was positioned on the side of the wall by his head, was now pulling and yanking at the dark blue sash adorning his waist, where the material had tented out just below. The orange material fell to the ground, no longer being held together by his sash. Strong, thick, thighs that Vegeta wanted so desperately to bite and lick, legs that he wanted to have over his shoulders, squirming and kicking. 

And his cock, curving upwards towards his stomach, waiting to be touched, drooling, silently begging for him to do something about it.

“You utter  _ fool _ .” A dark laugh, and his gloves joined the pile at their feet, along with Kakarot’s gi pants. Calloused hands slid slowly down the expanse of his abs, nails scratching the unforgiving dips and curves of his trimmed body and leaving pink stripes in their wake. 

His hand wrapped around the length of his cock, eyes snapping up to meet half-lidded ones, the younger Saiyan’s lips pursed with no sound escaping them, hips having a slight rocking motion to them; like he wanted it but he was too afraid to ask, too embarrassed. 

The prince leant close to his ear, hot breath fanning against his goose-bump littered neck. “ _ You know nothing of what I want.”  _ A squeeze to his cock and Kakarot’s head tilted back slightly, had Vegeta not been so close, he never would’ve heard the soft; “ _ Ahh _ ..” slip from his lips. 

His own erection pulsed, rubbing against the inside of his underwear, begging to be freed. Vegeta’s lips twitched upwards into a knowing smirk, felt a tang from that bittersweet taste of power and ever so slowly, began to move his hand. “Honestly it  _ baffles _ me..” The Prince trailed off, his unused hand travelling upwards towards his pecs. 

Vegeta cupped the mass there, kneading it between the rough ridges of his palms. The younger Saiyan’s head jerked backwards, in a more obvious motion this time, a whine left his lips in the form of a name. “ _ Ughnn! Vegeta! _ ” 

Said man couldn’t help the deep chuckle that reverated through his chest. “You come here  _ unannounced _ , claiming to be fulfilling a wish to me. Me! Of  _ all _ people on this planet.” A sharp twist of his nipples and a pleasured noise was whisked from Kakarot’s lips, louder than the last. “ _ Yet _ you put words into my mouth, throwing false accusations and assumptions about my wants!— My  _ needs _ !” 

A scoff. “As though you are someone with the privilege of knowing those details.” He rolled the bud of his nipple between his thumb and index finger, and something akin to a breathy moan tumbled from the younger male this time around. Pre coated his hand, aiding in the increasing rhythm of his hand sliding up and down Kakarot’s cock. 

A sharp tug from the base of his cock to his head, twisting his hand as he went and Vegeta felt the earth-raised Saiyan’s legs tremble, if only slightly. “Disrespectful.” The older male spat. “ _ Inconceivably  _ disrespectful.”

“Vegeta—“ His voice shook, from nerves or from the overwhelming pleasure he was surely feeling, the older male couldn’t be sure. 

The prince interjected in the form of a snap. “ _ Quiet _ .” He demanded, the air around them thick and tense, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop if you focused hard enough. “You know nothing of what I want,” The shorter male repeated himself, running his thumb along the irritated bud of his nipple. “But I’ll teach you.” Another long and agonizing stroke from the base of Kakarot’s cock to the tip.

Kakarot was shaking now, trembling even, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth to lay rest to the sounds trying to free themselves from his lips. His brow, with a slight twitch was turned downwards, eyes screwed shut. 

A sharp tug to his nipple and his eyes flew open, staring right into Vegeta’s. “Don’t close your eyes.”

Calloused hands left their previous spots on his body, now raking down his abs, skipping lower and lower in time with the sinking of Vegeta’s legs. “I’ll only do this  _ once _ .” There was a promise in there, somewhere beneath his words. His knees hit the ground, face level with the younger Saiyan’s cock. 

Dark eyes flickered upwards, meeting a pair of unknowing wide ones, and he couldn’t help but smirk. “So you’ll want to pay  _ close _ attention,  _ Kakarot _ .”

The innocence that laid rest in those dark pools of charcoal, the unsureity, the desire with hints of fear were all things that excited The Prince. Knowing that he was the one causing such a reaction, that he was the one making someone who had time and time again, proven that he was stronger than him, was all too delicious. 

Vegeta began at the base of Kakarot’s cock, tongue licking measured strokes up the length of his manhood.  _ “Ughn!”  _ The younger male hissed through clenched teeth, desperately groping the wall behind him to find  _ something _ to grab onto to.

His hips twitched, bucking forwards in search of more stimulation, but the palm of the older male’s hand against his finely sculpted thigh stopped him, and he whined as a response – as if it were unfair. 

“You waited  _ seven  _ years to return home and yet, you can’t even manage to wait mere minutes now — how  _ pitiful _ .” There was a bitterness in there somewhere, hidden underneath the pleasure and desire to make Kakarot write underneath his touch, by his hand only. 

Then, a breathy; “ _ Please _ .” 

Vegeta stifled a deep chuckle at how amusing this all was to him, instead he focused on the slow, tantalizing swipes of his tongue against Kakarot’s drooling length, droplets of clear liquid that he caught on his tongue easily. 

The prince stiffened upon feeling a hand in his hair, wrapping around a handful of strands, the inky locks curling around large fingers. Narrow eyes peered upwards at Kakarot; Kakarot who’s eyes were half-lidded, Kakarot who’s cheeks bore a deep crimson blush, Kakarot who parted his lips to plead for him. 

“Vegeta  _ please _ .” Another whine at the feeling of the older male’s breath fanning against the side of his cock. “Please I want —  _ I need you. _ ” Vegeta thought there was something other than pleasure in his expression, sadness perhaps? He wasn’t sure. 

He didn’t care.

He felt those fingers tighten around his thick hair as his mouth engulfed Kakarot, lips expanding to make more room, tongue lolling out of his mouth to lick along the sides of his cock as the younger Saiyan relaxed and got used to the warmth surrounding him,  _ consuming _ him.

“Oh fuck.” The earth-raised alien cursed, leaning back against the wall for more support. Vegeta was sure he felt his legs tremble. The Prince’s tongue went to work soon after, sliding against the underside of his shaft right down to the hilt and back. 

He felt his cock pulse in his mouth, and a breathy moan left the stronger male’s lips, fingers clenching around the strands of his hair so hard that it left a sharp, stinging pain in their wake. “ _ Vegeta — fuck! _ ” The disheveled man cursed, barely able to utter any words before succumbing to the sensations of Vegeta’s tongue and mouth.

From above him, in something alike to a soft gasp, the younger male pleaded with him.  _ “Mo..More..”  _ Kakarot stumbled over his words, Vegeta knew what he was asking for, but he wasn’t keen on obeying. Not when there was so much he wanted to do to him, not when there was still so much residual anger within him. 

The shorter male worked up to a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down on Kakarot’s cock in a slow dance, relishing in how submissive the other was. Quiet, besides the sounds of pleasure for the first time  _ ever _ . 

Vegeta felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat over and over again, desperate to go deeper. “ _ Vegeta—aahh!”  _ His hands pulled at his hair, urging him forwards, encouraging him to take more without even realizing. One glance upwards was all it took to realize that Kakarot had settled into a fog, a state where he was conscious but  _ lost _ in the feeling.

“ _ Ughnn _ .” His hips bucked forwards, in an attempt to get more out of the service the older Saiyan was providing to no avail. The hand still resting against his thigh allowed only for a slow movement, just enough for Kakarot to keep to the rhythm Vegeta had already set.

The tip of Kakarot’s cock slid easily along the sinewy surface of his tongue, coating it with his hot spit, a mixture of that and juices from the younger saiyan spilled past his lips, down his face, and this time when he looked up, he found that he was being observed. 

It almost made him want to smirk again, to laugh, but he quickly got a handle on his composure. Allowing for the rhythm to increase in speed, allowing for the tip of his cock to jam itself further down his throat, like it wanted  _ more _ . 

Then, without warning, Vegeta pulled off of him with a soft  _ ‘pop’ _ noise. He felt the taller male’s leg tense against his hand, hips still twitching, bucking forwards in abandon until they stilled to a stop. “Vegeta—wha..” Kakarot asked, fingers loosening their hold on his hair as he stared at him, eyes glassy and confused. 

Vegeta stood then, wiping at his face with the back of his gloved hand. “Did you think that was it Kakarot?” Amusement wrapped itself around his words as one of his hands slid to rest itself against one of his broad shoulders. “That we were  _ done? _ ” 

The younger Saiyan’s cock, a shade of purple and red twitched at the contact of his hand, drooling profusely, begging to be touched, to be stimulated. 

“I–I thought..” He blinked, as though he could rid himself of the fog that resided in that head of his, to no avail of course.  _ “I want you. _ ” He said simply, confused, and for a moment, Vegeta wondered if he knew just how much those words  _ affected  _ him. 

“You’ll get what you want..” Vegeta’s hand tightened around his shoulder then, fingers curling into the muscle there, earning a soft sight from the man against the wall of the gravity chamber. “When I say.” The hand that was gripping his shoulder, threw Kakarot down to the ground of the Gravity Chamber. A gasp of surprise from the younger male, hands catching him before his head hit the ground.

“Vegeta —  _ come on!”  _ The impatience there, the frustration in his voice, the edge in his voice as a result from the loss of stimulation to his engorged area. “This isn’t funny, why are you—“ In the time that Kakarot had regained enough of his sober mind to complain, Vegeta had already retrieved his dark orange top from the floor and moulded it into a ball. 

He crouched down once more, becoming level with the taller man whose words fell short due to the odd circumstance of their close proximity. His cheeks once again darkened to that crimson colour, eyes flickering around as if the last thing they wanted to do was meet his gaze. 

“I thought I told you to pay close attention.” Vegeta chastised, one his eyebrows shooting up on his forehead at the indignant expression written across Kakarot’s features. Then, a whiny, “I was, you’re the one who  _ stopped _ !” So defensive, so embarrassed, it was almost too good to be true. 

“You’ll want to focus for this next part.” Dark eyes, glimmering with that same innocence settled on him then, widening as The Prince reached out to hold his chin between his index and thumb. God how he wanted to destroy him, absolutely wreck him beyond compare. 

Something else behind that innocence too, something besides simplicity, besides unknowing. Feelings of desire, beyond what he already knew. Feelings of darker pleasures, pain, a fire that threatened to consume him. 

“You don’t need your words for what comes next.” A sinister smile, and Vegeta’s fingers left his chin, instead hooking themselves on the inside of Kakarot’s cheek, opening up his mouth wide enough to jam the balled up shirt inside.

The younger Saiyan’s eyebrows knitted into a furrow, eyes slimming into a squint as he gagged and coughed around the wet fabric. A shimmer of panic, of fear swimming in his eyes — an utter lie that his cock, still hard and leaking, sold him out on. 

Vegeta undressed in one fell swoop, clothes hitting the ground with a soft thud, but he paid the mess they had made no mind. Not when there was something else far more important, a greater mess to come. 

Calloused hands wrapped themselves around Kakarot’s hips, savouring the feeling of the strong muscles underneath his hands. The brush of his fingers against his pubic bone and the shiver that came from the younger male. A whimper drew his attention back to Kakarot, who, from a side glance, Vegeta could tell had closed his eyes.

“ _ Don’t _ close your eyes.” The Prince’s voice was rough and jagged, but the authority still remained, as did most of his composure. A struggled whine from the male on his hands and knees, a slight tremble of his hips, searching for stimulation, for any type of friction. 

One hand on the back of his head and it was now Vegeta’s turn to curl his fingers around the other Saiyan’s thick, inky, locks. Tugging at them hard enough to make the younger male hiss. In an aggressive manner Vegeta sent Kakarot’s head towards the floor, cheek pressed firmly against the tiles and inaudible grunts that were supposed to be words attempted to escape him, to no avail. 

The hand gripping his hip pulled them upwards, his ass practically resting against The Prince’s pubic bone, giving him enough access to slide his own manhood right between Kakarot’s perky ass. As much as the loose gi hid it, it was really a wonderous thing. Taut and perky, round and fleshy, so much so that Vegeta was tempted to spank it.

However, mildly distracted by the feeling of his own long forgotten pleasure, he couldn’t help but relish in the feeling of his cock sliding back and forth, disappearing underneath the fleshy mounds. The sight alone was enough to encourage a groan from the eldest Saiyan, was enough to pique the fires of his more animalistic desires that he quickly had to snuff out. 

He wasn’t ready to lose control. At least, not yet. 

The steady thrust of his hips refused to falter, even as he leaned over Kakarot’s back, lips barely reaching his ear as he sneered. “Look at what you could’ve had, Kakarot.” His tone held a dangerous edge, one that was slowly leaning towards the bitterness he’d stored away for the last seven years.

“Can you feel me? Can you feel what  _ you’ve _ been missing? What  _ you’ve _ denied me all this time?” He felt the younger Saiyan’s body tremble, a chill settling over him as The Prince’s breath hit the back of his ear. He practically watched the goosebumps rise on his skin, felt the tenseness within him as a result of fear and pleasure blurring together. 

A sharp roll of his hips, and he felt Kakarot shudder, followed by a muffled groan. “Tell me, do you regret staying away now!?” Vegeta’s voice rose an octave, as he reached into that dark place he’d spent years shovelling all his feelings towards the situation into, locking them away,  _ forgetting _ about them. 

So much work, so much time spent dedicated to moving forward and getting over it all undone by one measly visit, all ruined because of the man underneath him. Teeth grazed the bottom of his lobe, earning something akin to a squeal from the gagged man. “ _ Do you fear this, Kakarot? _ ” A jagged whisper, both arousal and resentment present. 

Somehow, the younger Saiyan had managed to remove the wet fabric from his mouth, spitting and gasping for air, cheeks alight with a soft pink colour, hair disheveled and eyes brimming with unshed tears. “I’m sorry.” His voice trembled, soft and wet, as though he’d truly been upset by Vegeta’s words. “I’m so sorry! Oh my fucking — please forgive me, I’m so so sorry!” He rambled, eyes wide, eyes wide and  _ scared _ . 

Vegeta’s hips slowed a considerable amount, but not to a complete stop. His fingers left the younger male’s hip in order to reach out to retrieve the discarded gag. A scoff resounded against the walls of the Gravity Chamber. Without hesitation, The Prince shoved the material back into his mouth, holding it there with his fingers as he lowered his voice into a whisper once more. “Quiet.” A bite to the nape of his neck and Kakarot moaned quietly, screwing his eyes shut once more.

Again the older Saiyan slammed his head down against the floor of the Gravity Chamber, cheek scraping up against the floor and ass presented to him, high and waiting. His hard cock not far away, begging for some type of release that Vegeta was far from close to allowing. He groaned around the makeshift gag pressing against the back of his throat, whether it was from pain or pleasure, Vegeta did not know. 

For a moment, Vegeta watched as the man below him writhed and trembled against the floor, hands grasping at the floor, at the tiles that had come loose due to their fighting prior. He watched, and quickly decided that something had to be done about that. The older male left him, despite the arousal flowing through his veins, despite the want, the almost primal need to take him. From the corner of his eye, he watched Kakarot’s head turn to the side to watch what he was doing, and was pleased when he didn’t move from his position. 

Again he found himself standing before the pile of clothes pooled on the floor, fingers curling around dark navy sash that lay strewn across the floor, what once held his gi pants around his waist would now serve a greater purpose. He returned to the mess of a man on the floor before long, eyes sweeping across his bare ass and the back of his muscular thighs. “Put your arms behind your back.” Vegeta demanded, a bout of silence followed, as if Kakarot was waiting for him to say: _ “Just kidding!”  _ A confused sound wisped from the younger male, but Vegeta’s response was still the same, albeit slower. “Put. Your. Hands. Behind. Your. Back.” 

Slowly, Kakarot maneuvered his arms behind his back, and Vegeta felt him tense once the fabric settled around the front of his wrists, the untied ends remaining in The Prince’s hold. The shorter male made careful work in ensuring that the sash was tight, arms pressed against one another in a tight embrace. 

For a moment, Kakarot attempted to pull his arms apart, but Vegeta’s voice, and the dark lilt accompanying his words, stopped him. “Break it and I leave.” A warning, a threat, whatever it was, the man beneath him wasn’t dull enough to second guess him or his words. His movements came to a halt, and the older male’s lips twitched upwards into a knowing smirk. 

He resumed his position from before, hard cock nestled in between the warm space of his supple cheeks, leaning over his back, breath barely hitting his ear. “You act this way…” He started, lowering his voice to a husky whisper. “As if you don’t like being gagged..” One of his fingers slid underneath him, knuckles dragging along the smooth, unforgiving lines of his abdomen.

“As if you don’t enjoy having your hands bound…” His fingers found the head of his drooling cock, palm wrapping around the shaft, which only served to confirm his suspicions. “And yet, your cock is harder than ever.” He could almost feel the heat coming off of it, coming off of  _ him _ in waves. Instead of joining his other hand wrapped around his cock, it skipped upwards, towards his pecs.

“Oh, what’s this?” He asked, though he already knew as soon as his fingers found the hard nubs of his nipples. The older male chuckled, brushing his thumb over the pink bud. Kakarot shuddered in response, and against his own hand, Vegeta felt his cock pulse. “You liked that, didn’t you?” He heard him whine around the gag, felt his hips pump forwards, silently begging for release. 

“You can try to deny it all you want…” Vegeta stretched forwards, enough to run his tongue along the outer edge of Kakarot’s ear. “But… _ I know you.”  _ Another whimper, and the older male pinched his nipples between his thumb and index finger, earning a moan this time around. Kakarot continued to fuck his hand, his hips working in a slow rhythm, didn’t bother picking up the pace because he knew that Vegeta wouldn’t allow for it. 

“You love being handled this way…” His thumb swiped over the top of his leaking head, and a muffled gasp toppled from the younger male. A deep chuckle, and he tugged at his nipple, rolling the hardened bud between his fingertips. Another moan from the man beneath him, and the thrusting of his hips picked up. “You love being tied up and gagged…  _ helpless _ …” A cry of pleasure as a response this time. “Don't you?” 

A lazy nod of Kakarot’s head, and Vegeta decided to reward him by moving his hand in a circular-twist style motion around his cock. “Do you want to cum like this, Kakarot?” Teeth scraped against his skin, leaving more goosebumps in their wake. Kakarot moaned again, a long-drawled out sound with noted hints of frustration.

Vegeta’s fingers worked at his nipples, rubbing and pulling at them, rolling them in between his fingers, all so he could listen to the moans and pants falling from the man underneath him. “Do you want  _ me _ to make you cum, Kakarot?” The urgent nodding of the younger Saiyan’s head made his cock pulse, the muffled “ _ please _ ” from around the gag made the fire within him rage. 

His hand took over, causing Kakarot’s control of his hips to falter, until they came to a complete halt and he was left nothing but a moaning mess around the gag in his mouth. “If only you’d come back sooner…” The older male growled, soaked in the way the man beneath him shivered at his words. “You could’ve had this and so much  _ more _ .”

“ _ This _ is the price you pay.” His fingers pushed and grabbed at the mass surrounding his nipples, digging into the rounded flesh there. The strong hand circled around his cock picked up its pace, Kakarot’s trembling only serving as more of an incentive. Vegeta’s cock pulsed and throbbed, but he promptly ignored it — more focused on the task at hand.

Then a muffled, “ _ Geta _ ..” from the younger Saiyan reached his ears, followed by Kakarot moving his hips once more. Thrusting them forwards in time with his own hand, in an urgent and desperate manner. Vegeta smirked, and pulled his hand away; bringing the younger male straight to the edge only to pull back once more.

This punishment couldn’t  _ only _ make him feel good, after all. 

Kakarot whined, head lolling upwards to side-eye him through half-lidded eyes, his hips continued their rolling in an attempt to gain some stimulation back, to no avail. Vegeta could hear the frustration in his tone, could hear the anger beginning to pool there and it was utterly  _ delicious _ . 

“ _ Kakarot… _ ” The Prince whispered, he couldn’t help the twitch at the corner of his lips, a warning of the smirk that was to come. “ _ Instant transmission us somewhere else _ …” His whispered voice sent a chill rippling down the younger man’s spine. “ _ Somewhere private _ .”

From his side view, he watched as Kakarot’s eyes fluttered shut. Long eyelashes brushing against crimson coloured cheeks. For a moment nothing happened, just the sounds of their ragged breathing mixing together against the walls of the Gravity Chamber. 

He blinked, and they were in another room. The walls were adorned with dark planks of wood, matching the floors, save for the plush rug his feet landed on. In the corner of the room, a rounded wardrobe and a full-length mirror leant up against the wall. 

When he turned his head, he found Kakarot still bound, red and irritated knees now resting against the soft mattress of what Vegeta assumed, was the bed he shared with his wife. His ass was up in the air still, presented to him like a sweet, sweet, gift.

He supposed this counted for a present, in some way. 

A laugh bubbled it’s way past his lips. “Out of all the places you could think of you chose your wife’s bed?” A muffled grumble followed his mocking tone as a response, and he rolled his eyes, an action the younger male couldn’t see, but he was sure he got the message anyways. 

A calloused hand reached down to grip and pull at the untouched flesh of Kakarot’s ass, earning a pleasured whine as a result. The annoyance within The Prince was fleeting to begin with, and it diminished completely upon seeing the younger Saiyan’s cock jump at the action.

“Ah.” A smirk, a click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “You liked that?” Untrimmed fingernails dug into the supple skin there, and a hiss came from the younger Saiyan. His hands left him completely for a moment, raising them a few feet above his angled ass and holding them there. “Interesting…This visit has taught me  _ a lot _ about you.” He was itching to test the waters even more so now, to give him pleasure while also giving him pain for all the suffering he’d caused in his absence. 

His hand came down before long, the palm of his hand connecting with his taut ass with such force that it made a loud ‘ _ SMACK _ ’ sound that reverberated off the walls of Kakarot’s bedroom. The man beneath him squealed, jerking forwards as soon as the sharp pain came in contact with his body. A muffled gasp, struggling to come to terms with what had just occurred. 

The Prince’s gaze remained locked on the spot he’d struck, watching the red lines appear in the shape of his hand made his smirk return full force. One look at Kakarot's cock, sporting a purple-red colour was enough to keep it there. He lifted his hand, grappling between the raw pleasure coursing through his body and the pure anger he felt towards this particular man. 

_ SPANK. _ A sneer from Vegeta:  _ “You were never meant to die.”  _

_ “ _ Asshole.” _ SPANK.  _ “Sacrificing yourself the way you did.” A momentary pause, a breath of air between the suffocating fury that wrapped itself around him like a blanket. “Staying away because  _ you _ think it’s best for everyone.”  _ SPANK.  _ “That you think the whole world revolves around you and your misdeeds!”

A pithy cry and Vegeta inspected the damage done, the crimson colour his ass bore in the shape of his hand. His free hand snuck around his waist, and wrapped itself around Kakarot’s steel-clad cock, enjoying the way he humped into it ever so desperately. “You're not  _ that  _ special.” He spat, and brought his hand down once more. “You don’t cause all of the world’s problems! You  _ prevent _ them!” 

His hand made circular motions around his cock, which was leaking profusely into his hand. “You help others. You save them -- even  _ me _ : a wretched creature like myself!” His voice was rising in octave, thundering against the walls. He wanted his message to get through to the bull-headed man beneath him, he wanted to convey his anger, his pain, to him. 

Another spank. “And you still--”  _ SPANK _ . “Think-”  _ SPANK _ . “So highly of yourself!” SPANK. “So vital to the universe and its safety--”  _ SPANK _ . “That you stayed away--”  _ SPANK _ . “For seven fucking years!” He thought he heard a crack in his voice, something that broke through the rough exterior he was portraying but he left it unnoticed. “You are not--”  _ SPANK. _ “That special!” 

Kakarot cried out, a guttural, loud cry that stopped his jarring hand movements. One last sharp pump of his hips, and his head stretched backwards, eyes screwing shut as Vegeta felt his orgasm rear its head, felt the heat of his release coating the palm of his hand.

Goku’s hips continued to move, with each thrust forward they slowed more and more, until they stilled completely, aside from the occasional tremble in his legs as his orgasm subsided. Vegeta’s mind cleared and the fog surrounding him began to dissipate as soft sniffles filled his ears. 

Then an almost inaudible: “...I’m sorry.” in between sniffles that began to rise in volume. Vegeta searched for the anger from before, tried to pull it out and latch onto it but he found that it wasn’t where it once was. It was…  _ gone. _ His eyes scanned the body below him, observed the trembling of the other Saiyan’s body and before long, he realized that it was no longer from pleasure, but from sorrow. 

He reached out, fingers brushing along the redness for a moment before skipping upwards along the large, muscular expanse of his lower back until he reached the tied sash. Nimble fingers worked to undo the knots he’d made earlier, and once his hands were freed from the bindings, he climbed onto the bed. 

He urged the younger male to turn over, and exhaled at the sight of him: dried pools of drool along the edges of his mouth, lips stretched around the gag, tears flowing down his cheeks and eyes screwed shut so he wouldn’t have to face him. Vegeta reached out, fingers entering his mouth to remove the handmade gag and discard it somewhere on the floor, they returned before long, resting against the smoothness of Kakarot’s milky cheek. 

“ _ Kakarot _ ,” He urged, watching the twitch in his eyebrow was the only indicator that he was listening. “Kakarot,  _ look _ at me.” Vegeta waited, watched the hesitant fluttering of eyelashes against his unmarred cheeks until they opened, revealing dark brown hues with a tinge of pink. His lip curled outward, trembling, as he tried to hold back his evident sorrow. 

The prince reached up, pushing the bangs of his hair back. “You are not the accident you make yourself out to be.” He leaned forwards, felt his heart stutter at the feeling of his lips brushing against his wet cheek. “You are more than just a saviour.” He felt another tremble rack through the younger Saiyan, a struggled sound of a muffled sob.

Vegeta pulled back, gathering the edge of the blanket surrounding them to wipe at his drool and tear soaked cheeks. “I know you are  _ more _ . I know it. I see it.” When he was done cleaning up his face, he reached out to brush the pads of his fingers along the details of his face. “You are  _ more _ than what the world expects you to be.” 

His fingers ran along the soft hairs of his eyebrows. “You’re not an expectation here, you don’t have to be one with me.” Dark eyes flickered to Kakarot’s, gazed into the wide ones staring back at him.

“You are enough for me.” Without warning, Kakarot leaned forwards, pressing sloppy lips against his own and when they parted, Vegeta smiled: a genuine, real, smile that held many words he was unsure if he was capable of saying. 

Before long, when the burning sensation in Kakarot’s ass began to set in, he scooped him up and with direction to the bathroom, ran a bath for him to help soothe the irritated skin. Without much convincing from Kakarot, he slid into the bathtub behind him upon request, forehead leaning against the back of his neck while they sat in a comfortable silence. 

Kakarot settled back against him, melted into the strong arms around his waist and the reassuring brushing of Vegeta’s fingers against his abs. A smile that the older Saiyan couldn’t quite see curled on his lips, and in a soft tone he spoke: “Happy Birthday, Vegeta.” The smile against the back of his neck, and the happy hum that followed was all the response he needed. 

  
  
  



End file.
